


Aamunkarheaa

by Giraffvinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, laiska aamu, romantiikkaa, sokerifluffia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Harry sulki silmänsä ja hymisi ääneen. Laiskat aamut olivat parhaita.





	Aamunkarheaa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fredu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredu/gifts).



> Tää on Fredulle, joka taas herätteli minua koomasta takaisin Rarryyn päin <3 ja toimikoot muutenkin joulunodotusta edistävänä sokeripiristeenä \o/
> 
> Kiitokset Finin Saapsikkaalle ja rimpsistelijälle esiluvusta <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Aamuauringon valju valo onnistui osumaan Harryn silmiin ja herättämään hänet horteesta. Harry maiskautti suutaan ja pyyhkäisi poskeaan kämmenellä. Ron liikahti hänen vierellään, tai oikeastaan puoliksi hänen allaan, sillä yön aikana Harry oli näköjään hylännyt tyynynsä ja päättänyt sen sijaan nukkua Ronin päällä.

Harry kurotti rannekellonsa yöpöydältä ja tihrusti sitä. Vasta seitsemän.

"Joko on aamu?" Ron kysyi unisena ja kääntyi ympäri haudaten kasvonsa Harryn kaulaan. "Vielä viisi minuuttia."

"Nuku vain, on vielä varhaista", Harry kuiskutti Ronin korvaan ja laski kellonsa takaisin yöpöydälle. Hän kietoi kätensä Ronin ympärille ja siveli tämän selkää.

Oli jouluaamu. Alakerrasta kuului kaukaisia, vaimeita ääniä. Molly ja Arthur olivat jo hereillä. Tänään heidän oli tarkoitus nousta aikaisin, kokoontua olohuoneeseen joulukuusen ympärille ja jakaa lahjat. Mutta Harry tiesi, että muutkin nukkuivat vielä. He olivat valvoneet pitkään takkatulen ääressä naukkaillen kuumaa ja mausteista glögiä. Tuijotelleet tyytyväisinä ikkunan takana leppoisasti laskeutuvia lumihiutaleita.

Kaikesta päätellen Ron oli jo nukkunut tarpeeksi, koskapa hän alkoi hipoa huulillaan Harryn kaulaa aina jänteeltä aataminomenalle asti. Harry sulki silmänsä ja hymisi ääneen. Laiskat aamut olivat parhaita. Ron eteni leukaperälle, viisti aamunkarhealla leuallaan Harryn ihoa posken kautta nenälle asti. Raapiva tunne sai Harryn hengähtämään syvään ja kouristamaan sormensa Ronin sekaisiin hiuksiin.

Harry pujotti kasvonsa parempaan asentoon. Hän etsi, ja löysi, Ronin huulet ja maisteli niitä perinpohjin kostutellen ne kielellään. Ronin rehevät aamuhenkäilyt tulvahtelivat heidän väliinsä. Ne puhuivat sanoitta toisistakin yhteisistä aamuista, luottamuksesta, turvallisuudesta, jota Harry imi sisäänsä kuin sieni saamatta koskaan kyllikseen.

Ron piti silmänsä kiinni, poskensa tyynyllä. Hänen kätensä lepäsi rennosti Harryn kyljellä, hänen kielensä kietoutui uneliaasti Harryn kieleen, huulet hamusivat rauhallisesti lisää. Hidastuivat.

H i d a s t u i v a t.

Harry havahtui vasta tuokion jälkeen siihen, että Ronin huulilta kantautui vieno kuorsaus. Henkäykset puuskauttivat huulet kuiviksi, ja Harry hymyili. Silitti peukalolla ohimoa.

Sulki silmänsä.

Vielä viisi minuuttia.


End file.
